


"Hey, hey, this is no time for sleep."

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: "hey hey this is no time for sleep", Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boy Scouts, Choking, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Crying, Discussion of Family, Driving, Drugged Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Tag, Face Slapping, Family, Fear, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Guns, Humming, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by season 2 episode 4, Kidnapping, Knives, Men Crying, Nausea, Nicknames, Obsessive Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Other, Pain, References to Drugs, Sadistic Murdoc, Scared Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Slapping, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, You Have Been Warned, Zip Ties, episode tag: s02e04 MacGyver, febuwhump day 8, febuwhump day 8 "Hey hey this is no time for sleep", febuwhump2021 day 8, febuwhump2021 day 8 "Hey hey this is no time for sleep.", it may be triggering, murdoc just wants to know where Cassian is, removing nails, sadistic Murdoc (MacGyver 2016), there's one instance where murdoc calls Mac pretty, torture fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: Mac groans as he wakes up. There’s a throbbing in his head, and the light is too bright. He grumbles a bit and tries to roll over and push his face into the bed, underneath his pillow but something stops him. He groans again and pulls at his arms, but pain flashes through his wrists.Mac opens an eye and squints at his wrist. It takes his eye a few moments to adjust to the lightning, but when it does he spots a plastic zip tie around his wrist.“Hey, hey, MacGyver, this is no time for sleep, boy scout!”Murdoc.His drawling voice rings through the air, and Mac is suddenly fully awake, his heart thumping furiously in panic and fear.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Cassian & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Cassian & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"Hey, hey, this is no time for sleep."

Mac groans as he wakes up. There’s a throbbing in his head, and the light is too bright. He grumbles a bit and tries to roll over and push his face into the bed, underneath his pillow but something stops him. He groans again and pulls at his arms, but pain flashes through his wrists. Mac opens an eye and squints at his wrist. It takes his eye a few moments to adjust to the lightning, but when it does he spots a plastic zip tie around his wrist. 

“Hey, hey, MacGyver, this is no time for sleep, boy scout!” Murdoc’s drawling voice rings through the air, and Mac is suddenly fully awake, his heart thumping furiously in panic and fear.

“Ah, there we go!” Mac is still squinting in the bright light, so Murdoc slaps Mac’s face a few times until he stops squinting. All things considered, this is _gentle_ compared to Murdoc’s usual standards. The hits barely sting, barely makes his skin red and doesn’t turn his head. “You’re finally up! I couldn’t let you sleep through the party. That wouldn’t have been cool.”

“Murdoc.” Mac utters, his voice still rough from sleep and still trying to find his bearings. “Wh-”

Suddenly there’s the cool metal of a sharp knife pressed underneath Mac’s chin, tilting it upward to face Murdoc. The tip presses against his throat, and there’s just enough pressure to sting. Mac feels a drop of blood slowly slide down his neck. “Here’s what’s going to happen, boy scout. You’re going to tell me where Cassian is.”

Murdoc doesn’t need to threaten Mac with the ‘or else.’ Mac is very much aware of what will happen if Murdoc doesn’t get his way, and Murdoc knows that. 

He smiles happily at Mac, and adds a bit of pressure with the knife. Another bead of blood rolls down Mac’s neck. “Ready to get started?”

Murdoc doesn’t wait for an answer. He steps away from Mac, happily humming that creepy song of his and turns to a table somewhere behind him that Mac can’t see.

In fact, Mac is struggling to get his eyes to focus. He can see himself, and he saw Murdoc when Murdoc was all up in his personal space, but the rest of the room is just blurry. “Murdoc, what did you give me?”

“Tsk tsk tsk! Now, now, MacGyver. I can’t be telling you all my secrets.” Murdoc drawls happily.

He finally picks a tool. As he gets closer, the tool comes into focus. It has long handles, and a little flat grip at the edge. Mac gets a bad feeling about it.

Murdoc holds up the tool. “Do you know what this is, boy scout?” He inquires, and then continues without an answer. “It’s going to help me pull your nails off.”

Murdoc grins, his whole face lighting up in excitement. 

“No! No - Murdoc you don’t- you don’t have to do this!” Mac scrambles. He jerks, pulling at the arms and legs but none of the zip ties give.

“Oh? Is that right? Will you save me the time and reveal where you’ve hidden Cassian away?” Murdoc asks.

Cassian. A year ago or so, Murdoc had made a deal; he would go to prison, and Cassian would go to a foster home and get the stable family and education that he needed. Mac couldn’t tell Murdoc where Cassian was. No, Cassian had been through enough. He didn’t need a psychotic father like Murdoc in his life. Mac had to hold out. 

“ _Never_.” Mac spits out. He knows that Murdoc’s methods are highly persuasive, but he braces himself and hopes he’ll be able to hold out until Jack, Riley, Bozer and Matty find them. “Cassian has a home. A safe, healthy home. He has friends. _Family_. Do you really want to take him away from all of that?”

Murdoc grabs Mac’s chin with his fingers, nails digging into Mac’s skin. He leans closer to Mac and hisses, “ _I_ am his family! You of all people should know that no _foster parent_ can replace the real thing.”

Mac lowers his eyes, away from Murdoc because Murdoc was _right_. After his dad left, no one was able to completely fill that void. Not his grandfather, not Bozer’s parents, no one. And not for a lack of trying on their parts. Mac’s father had raised him for the first ten years of his life. He was Mac’s _dad._ No one could replace him.

Seeing as his words got to Mac, Murdoc smiled sadistically. “Now, where shall we start?” Murdoc holds the tool in both hands and opens it. The little grip designed to hold onto the nail opens a few millimeters.

Murdoc directs it towards Mac’s index finger’s nail. His eyes flicker up to Mac’s, and seeing the fear in Mac’s eyes he smiles. “Shall we start here?”

Mac barely holds a whimper back as his hand jerks in the plastic zip tie.

Murdoc laughs. “Hmm, maybe not.” 

He moves the tool to Mac’s other hand and places the grip around Mac’s ring finger’s nail. “What about here?”

Mac jerks his hands back again and closes his eyes shut in fear, not wanting to see Murdoc finally yank his nails off.

Suddenly there’s a loud _slap_ and the side of Mac’s face erupts in sharp stinging pain. Mac opens his eyes and - 

Murdoc is all up in his face, snarling in anger. His hand wraps around Mac’s neck and _squeezes_ and Mac can feel his air supply dwindling. He chokes. “M-Mur-doc-”

“Did I say you could close your eyes, boy scout?” Murdoc snarls, angrily. 

“No,” Mac manages to wheeze out. 

“Then why did you?!” Murdoc spits out, his hand squeezing even harder.

Spots begin to appear in Mac’s vision, and his ears ring. Mac can barely breathe, and he knows he’s about to pass out. “M-ur-doc, I-I’m sor-ry-” Mac manages to wheeze out. 

Murdoc lets go of Mac’s thoat, and he noisily gasps for air. Murdoc just stands, a foot away from him, watching as he gets his breath back. After a minute, Mac’s noisily gasps have more or less returned to normal.

“Got you breath back, MacGyver?” Murdoc asks idly, and Mac shakes his head _yes_ in answer. He doesn’t dare close his eyes for anything other than a blink again. 

Murdoc hums, and then drops to the floor. “Are you ready?” The tone is back to a drawl, and it scares Mac.

“Ready for what?” Mac asks wearily.

Mac feels a tiny piece of metal attach itself onto the end of Mac’s toe nail. Mac doesn’t have enough time to flinch, before Murdoc is ripping the nail away. 

Mac _screams._

His vision whites out for a moment and he loses his bearings - or maybe that’s just him closing his eyes? But Mac doesn’t _know anything_ , doesn’t _feel anything_ besides the all consuming pain in his toe.

Eventually the ringing in his ears stops, and he hears Murdoc laughing. He slowly straightens up - when had he bent down? - and sees Murdoc looking between him and something bloody on the tool.

Oh _god_ , that’s his _nail_.

Bile rises up in his throat, and it takes everything in him not to throw up.

Murdoc slaunters towards him. “You know, I didn’t notice before, but you have awfully pretty nails, MacGyver. I think I’ll keep them, maybe make a necklace or something.”

Murdoc pulls out a ziplock bag from his pocket and slips the bloody nail inside. Blood coats the inside, and Mac feels like throwing again. Then he slips the plastic bag in his pocket, out of sight. It gives Mac a small bit of relief.

That is, until Murdoc leans towards Mac again and slides a finger up his cheek. Mac flinches away, but apparently Murdoc got what he wanted, because he backs away, his finger wet with Macgyver’s tears.

Mac hadn’t even noticed that his face was covered in tears.

“You know Mac,” Murdoc starts, his voice curious. “I knew you would’ve screamed, and I thought you might’ve cried too. I just didn’t anticipate you’d do both so _prettily_.”

Mac turns his face away from Murdoc, body shaking in fear and pain. He can’t do this. He knows he needs to protect Cassian, but this is too much. He can’t do this, not anymore. He knows he’s weak - agents are supposed to be strong and shouldn’t cave under the pain of _one nail_ but it's too much, and Mac just _can’t_.

Murdoc claps his hands, happily. “Now, shall we move onto the next nail?”

“No! No, wait-” Mac croaks out. “You - You want to know where Cassian is, right?”

Murdoc is suddenly in his face again, his expression serious. “Yes. Boy scout, are you ready to tell me?”

Mac flinches, and then nods. 

… 

“Are you staying this time, dad? I don’t like it when you keep leaving.” Cassian asks, staring at the back of Murdoc’s head from the backseat. Murdoc is driving, and Mac is sitting in the passenger seat, his toe bandaged. 

Murdoc turns and glances at Cassian once before returning his eyes to the road. “Hmmm yes, Cassian. I’m not leaving you again. Not for long periods, like before. I promise.”

Cassian nods, apparently pleased with that answer. Then, he turns to MacGyver. “What about you? Are you staying too, Uncle Mac?”

Mac doesn’t know how to answer that. Murdoc is still pointing a gun at him, out of Cassian’s sight. Besides that, Cassian sounds so hopeful, Mac doesn’t know if he’d be able to tell Cassian no even if Murdoc didn’t have a gun on him. “I-”

“Do you want Uncle Mac to stay?” Murdoc interrupts, looking at Cassian in the back seat through the mirror.

Mac watches Cassian nod through the mirror, and he internally swears. He already knows what Murdoc is going to say, and dread pours through his veins.

“Then he’ll stay.” Murdoc looks at Mac with a deceptive, sadistic smile. 

“He’ll stay as long as you want him to.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what you think?  
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)  
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 👍 = you enjoyed reading it  
> 🔪 = Too much Mac whump?!! Where is the comfort?? *cries*  
> 💕 = You loved the Mac whump


End file.
